Reynolds Technology
Die Reynolds Cycle Technology ist ein Hersteller von Rohren für Fahrradrahmen mit Sitz in Birmingham in England. Gegründet wurde das Unternehmen im Jahr 1898. Geschichte Reynolds kann seinen Ursprung bis zum Jahr 1845 zurückverfolgen, als John Reynolds ein Unternehmen zur Herstellung von Nägeln aufbaute. Als die Firma größer wurde, suchte sie nach nach anderen Produkten, die sie herstellen konnte. Das Unternehmen patentierte den Prozess zur Herstellung von gepressten Rohren, die dicker an den Enden als in der Mitte sind. Dies erlaubte Rahmenherstellern Rahmen zu konstruieren, die gleichzeitig stabil und leicht waren. Butted Tube Co., der Vorlaufer des gegenwärtigen Unternehmens, gliederte sich vom Elternunternehmen im Jahr 1898 ab. Reynolds hat im Laufe der Jahre etliche Stahllegierungen entwickelt. Zu Erwähnen ist vor allem Reynolds 531, das eine hohe Festigkeit aufweist und zu leichten Rohren verarbeitet werden kann. Vor der Einführung von exotischeren Materialien wie Aluminium, Titan oder Verbundstoffen wurde Reynolds als der führende Hersteller von Spitzenrahmenmaterialien angesehen. Dem Unternehmen nach hätten 27 Gewinner der Tour de France das Rennen auf Reynolds-Rohren gewonnen. Die Raleigh Bicycle Company aus Nottingham in England war ein großer Kunde für Reynolds-531-Rohre, die sie in ihrem Rennradangebot verwendeten. Rohrtypen Stahl *'453' - Mangan/Titan-Legierung. Reynolds produzierte nur drei Hauptrohre in dieser Legierung, sie waren einfach gepresst. *'501' - Informationen benötigt *'525' - kalt bearbeiteter Chrom-Molybdän-Stahl. UTS: 700-900 MPa, Dichte 7.78gm/cc *'531' - Managan/Chrom-Molybdän-Stahl. UTS: 48 - 58 Tsi, 100 - 130 Ksi, 700 - 900 MPa **'531SC' - Limitierter Rohrsatz, der 1984 von Trek verwendet wurde. **'531C' - Rohrsatz für Rennräder. **'531ST' - Spezieller Rohrsatz für Tourenräder http://www.bretonbikes.com/reynolds.htm **'531OS' - Oversize-Rohrsatz *'631' - Nahtloses luftgehärtetes hocherhitztes Rohr. UTS: 800-900 MPa, Dichte 7.78 gm/cc **'631OS' - Oversize-Rohrsatz *'653' - Following feedback from Eddy Merckx that a pure 753 frame was too harsh for certain stages of the Tour de France, Reynolds produced a 653 tubeset which combined 753 stays with 531 main tubes and forks. The 531 used was a thinner gauge than usual produced specifically for use in the 653 set. Eddy and other riders were very pleased with the result, which combined an light, ultra-stiff and efficient transmission with a more forgiving and comfy ride. **'653 Record' - Informationen benötigt *'725' - Hocherhitzter Managan/Chrom-Molybdän-Stahl. UTS: 1080-1280 Mpa, Dichte 7.78gm/cc **'725OS' - Oversize-Rohrsatz *'731' - Informationen benötigt **'731OS' - Oversize-Rohrsatz *'753' - Hocherhitzter Managan/Chrom-Molybdän-Stahl. UTS: 1080 - 1280 MPa, 70 - 83 Tsi, 157 - 186 Ksi **'753OS' - Oversize-Rohrsatz *'853' - Nahtloses luftgehärtetes hocherhitztes Rohr. UTS: 1250-1400 MPa, Dichte 7.78 gm/cc **'853OS' - Oversize-Rohrsatz *'953' - Rostfreier Stahl. UTS: 1750-2050 MPa, Dichte 7.8 gm/cc Aluminium *'7005' - Al-Zn-Legierung. UTS: 400 MPa, Dichte 2.78 gm/cc *'6061' - Al-Si-Mg-Legierung. UTS: 325 MPa , Dichte 2.70 gm/cc *'X-100' - Al-Li-Legierung. UTS : 550-600 MPa, Dichte 2.65 gm/cc Titan *'6Al-4V' - Stainless ELI Grade UTS: 900-1150 MPa, Dichte 4.42 gm/cc *'3Al-2.5V' - Nahtlos. UTS: 810-960 MPa, Dichte 4.48 gm/cc Magnesium *'MZM Electron' - Magnesium-Legierung. UTS: ~300+ MPa, Dichte ~1.80 gm/cc Decals Bild:Reynolds 501.jpg|Reynolds 501 Bild:Reynolds 531 (Andre Bertin)-7672.jpg|Reynolds 531 Bild:Reynolds+531+lugged+steel+frame-2568.jpg|Reynolds 531 Links *Offizielle Webseite *Reynoldscomposites.com Quellen Kategorie:Fahrradkomponentenhersteller Kategorie:England